Meddling with Magic
by thelegs
Summary: Rory, Harmony and Sugar go back in time to stop Sebastian from messing up their parents lives-and effectively destroying their own lives in the process. Super powers, romance and attempts to understand what Rory is actually saying. Faberry, Brittana more
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's Molly. This is pretty late for the prompt and tumblr craze, but I just got carried away and I have 12 other written pages (not including this) Hopefully you guys will like it! I'll try to explain some things clearly later. Happy New Year!**

**Oh, and this has established (or previously established? what? Too much Doctor who and time and thinking ugh) Faberry, Brittana, Klaine, Tartie, Samcedes, and others. that's all that comes to mind.**

**-Molly**

Rory blundered aimlessly throughout the halls of McKinley High. He had just lost his best friends, Harmony and Sugar, ages ago and was hopelessly lost. He couldn't blame himself because every stinking' hallway looked EXACTLY the same! Heck, even some of the teachers did? Or did they teach different classes? 2011 is confusing for Rory. He managed to stumble into the empty library at what seemed to be lunch break, because everyone was pouring in one direction. He walked all the way to the back to check if they were there, (which they were NOT) but caught a glimpse of brown hair and an Alexander McQueen scarf. He could smell the Marc Jacobs perfume and brilliant fashion sense from a mile away. Mmm, he thought. Smells like dad. At least he was close to somebody he knew. Even if the person did not know him yet. Yes, he was near a past version of one of his fathers.

Harmony tore throughout the school, frantically searching for Rory with Sugar. He had wandered off sometime ago, and he had a habit of walking straight into trouble. She had run into the past versions of her mothers- THAT had been awkward- and tried to keep searching for Rory instead of warning them about Sebastian. Big mistake. At this rate, she'll never find Rory, or her mothers in time! Wait, she thought. Where did Sugar-? UGH. She thought, irritated. She was in deep shit now. Might as well follow the crowd, as that's what Sugar tended to do, and go to the cafeteria.

Sugar tried desperately not to internally freak out. Or externally. That would not be attractive. And if Sebastian found her freaking out- Nope, she does NOT like that rude, arrogant, ignorant, irritating, adorable- STOP. Back to the main problem. She had only stepped away for a second, she could swear on her life! Well, her brother's socks. It's not like anybody wanted them. Why is she so distracted? She had seen Rory's dad's face on a poster. And it was pink and glittery and there were unicorn and it was downright SCARY. I mean, although Brittany IS her mum, she is logical and rational and pretty normal, like her other mum, Santana. Sugar did not like being alone in an empty hallway. Plus, one of those Kurt posters were staring her down. It was creepy.

Harmony stomped her foot. This day was just going to get better and better, wasn't it, she thought bitterly. Just now, a cold blue thing had been thrown in her face. She thought back to her morning, which was going to be relatively normal…

**FLASHBACK MODE**

The threesome had been walking around the different neighborhoods when they saw Sebastian St. James and his father, Jesse, pacing in their open backyard. Harmony, Rory and Sugar hid behind the tall hedge, eavesdropping and eager to hear what the evil Sebastian and his equally dastardly father could get up to. They were geniuses with magical powers, after all. "… Ok, I really just need you to go and break those two up1 Do whatever it takes! They ruined my life! Shoving their success in my face, I suggest they shove it up their asses! But Rachel! She's just so beautiful and I dearly love her and miss her so, please, I beg of you, do this for me! Your father!" Jesse pleaded, obviously desperate but somehow quiet. The three teenagers strained their ears to listen in, and Harmony stiffened ever so slightly at her mother's name. Surely he couldn't be talking about her mum, could he? "Fine." Sebastian's voice cut through their thoughts. "But let me get this straight. You want me to break up Quinn Fabray and Rachel Fabray, in high school, thirteen years ago, when they were young, vulnerable, and pretty illogical? And to do whatever it takes? You don't care what else I do?" Harmony shut her eyes and felt her bottom lip quivering. This could NOT be happening. He couldn't just go back to the past and split her parents up! That would mean- it would mean- she would never exist. Sugar nudged her, and she tried to appear ok and listen to the conversation. "… So there's a supposed 'magic' on the mirror when you utter a verse, and you can go throughout time? Or just look at it, and see the past? Can you communicate through it?" Harmony felt Rory's expression change; he was definitely raising his eyebrows. She couldn't blame him, although everyone here was known for being a little, let's say, 'quirky'. For instance, Sugar could melt things; Rory could shoot rainbows (They were deadly rainbows! Don't make fun of him!) And Harmony could read certain people's minds. Most of the powers she heard about that were Sebastian's were mostly rumors, but she knew for a fact that he could freeze things. Speak of the devil, "Can I think about this?" Sebastian asked. Jesse must've nodded or something, because they heard him leaving and Sebastian started muttering quickly and writing. "Ok, so if I break up Rachel and Quinn, this will make that twerp Harmony cease to exist! Better yet, break them all up! Destroy the whole trio! Brittany and Santana and Kurt and Blaine, they'll be ruined! Brilliance! Absolutely perfect!" Sebastian babbled to no one aloud. He kept talking, but the teens stopped listening. Sugar and Rory stood up with pale faces. Harmony stayed curled in a ball, not really remembering how to stand. Rory held out his hand, and Harmony grasped it like a lifeline and eventually managed to get on her feet. "Guys," Rory said slowly. "If we don't find that mirror, then we won't exist." The two girls nodded, trying to understand this, let it hit them. Eventually they had snuck into the house and tried to follow them through the mirror, but before they got a chance, Jesse showed up and danced to Buenos Aires and admired himself in the mirror for 2 hours straight. Just when Harmony felt like her legs were going to give way, and Sugar thought her head would explode if she heard, "Hello! Buenos Aires!" _one more time, _and Rory thought he might start gnawing on Sugar's arm if this wasn't over soon, Jesse left. Finally they were able to tumble through the mirror and desperately seek out Sebastian and his minions, Patrick and Claudia.

***Flashback over, people***

Rory was currently pacing behind a bookshelf. Should he approach him? Should he find Sebastian? Should he find Papa-I mean, Blaine? Should he stop muttering to himself? After all, he only knew a few people, so if he found one of the rare few, he should probably stick with him. A loud sigh floated over the tall bookshelf, and he heard Dad-no-Kurt gathering his belonging and leaving. Feck! He missed his chance! No what can he do? Leave and get even more hopelessly lost?

Rory thought to himself for a few more minutes, deciding what to do. Eventually he left the library due to claustrophobia, (He could never watch Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Maze scene-poor kid.) and the walls were beginning to get closer and taller somehow. After he jogged out of the library, he managed to smack right into someone. And not even the non-awkward, shoulder bump in which you brush off with a "hey, sorry dude." No this was the mega-embarrassing forehead smack, which left you with a red mark and sprawled on the ground. It ended up being none other than…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry for like, taking forever. This is around 700 words, and I am tired. It's an incomplete and short chapter, I honestly just have not found the time to sit and type, BUT I **_**did **_**hand-write 14 pages. Including both chapters. I will try to get more up. Soon. Ciao for now!**

**Oh and I don't have a beta, so I tried to find mistakes, but probably missed some. **

Brittany. He'd run into Brittany. Huh, how odd, he thought. He already bumped into (or slammed, in this case) one of his fathers and one of Sugar's mothers. Now he knew where Sugar got her looks. As a high-schooler, Brittany Lopez- I mean, he corrected- Pierce, was stunning. Even as she looked confused when he started apologizing. Not that future Brittany wasn't gorgeous- and not that he had a crush on one of his best friend's lesbian mother- not that he had anything against gays, he had 2 gay dads for crying out loud- but "high school Mrs. Lopez" (Brittany, she told him to call her) [Technically Santana did, because neither of them could understand him when he said compound words] was just so-so- much more innocent. Not to mention beautiful. She was saying something about he was tall for a leprechaun (Ok, his accent was NOT that thick) and her cat, Lord Tubbington, if he was not mistaken. Sugar's half-dead cat Lord Tubbington, he was guessing, that doesn't even bother to attempt to drag his fat bum around for food or anything. Sugar still wonders why they keep that THING in the house, (Sometimes, they put him in my room! And it WATCHES ME SLEEP!) but her mums insist on keeping it. Apparently, he is a smoker and he actually moves. Surprise, surprise. He dumbly let Brittany take his hand and she led him to a really crowded cafeteria. Chaos ensued everywhere. Some guy with a ginger fro and glasses even had a microphone and a camera guy, walking around and talking to people. He looked around, his hand twisting in Brittany's, but she held her grip firm. He also could have sworn he caught sight of a floral skirt, the pattern matching Harmony's, but it soon disappeared as he tried to find who's body the skirt belonged to. No matter how hard he tried to unlatch himself from Brittany to follow, she would just not let go. He shot her a frustrated look that she ignored, continuing on with 3 wishes and cat littler (Honestly! He was NOT a Leprechaun!) whilst guiding, or dragging, him to a table with a large variety of people. There was Santana, Sugar's more, er, more sensible mother, who looked enraged as she stared at Rory and Brittany's clasped hands. Then there was Harmony's moms, Rachel and…Lynn? He'll find out soon enough, he thought, but they didn't look very happy. Uncle Finn was wolfing down something that distinctly resembled a sandwich, while Mr. Puckerman (Dad called him Noah or Mr. Noah, while he insisted Rory call him Puck or Puckerman.) playing a few chords on the guitar at random with the bleach blonde one, Sam. He and his (technically future) wife sat together, "Merce" Kurt called her. The kid in the wheelchair and glasses sat to the left of Brittany, which he returned a little hesitantly. Rory could only guess their names, seeing as he had only caught a few snippets of his parent's conversations in the past. (Haha, time joke. Not exactly.) Rachel took a deep breath, and said in a hoarse voice, "Would you like to join glee club because I personally have a great voice and I think we need good harmonizers for the background but maybe a duet would be nice or a solo for you if I'm feeling really, really generous and where are you from because it's like the middle of the semester and we don't usually get transfers in the middle of the semester but seriously no matter what glee is amazing it brought me and my-" she cut herself off and looked at the blonde girl (He's pretty sure it's something like Quinn.), who looked down at her hands. He raised his eyebrows, and said, "Well, er, actually, I'm from, well, Ireland?" It sounded more like he was asking himself rather than answering it. "Yeah, Ireland. That sounds about right." He nodded to himself. Everyone but Brittany looked at him suspiciously, and Rachel started to ask slowly, "Are you a sp-""Of course he's from Ireland. He's a leprechaun." Brittany cut her off. The table moved their strange looks from Rory to Brittany, and he relaxed. He wasn't really ready to sing yet, because when he did, everyone said he sounded like his parents and obviously THEY were going to be there and what the hell was he supposed to do? He coughed, a little too fakely, and announced, "I'll audition later. Sore throat." They nodded in reverence and continued eating.

**tbc**


End file.
